Not Quite a Cutscene
by ojiroi
Summary: It's a self insert...in Traverse Town.  And Sora talks to me.  I think that about sums it up.  Yeah.  It's short.  Enjoy.


Not Quite a Cutscene

It's a self-insert…in Traverse Town. And Sora talks to me. I think that about sums it up. Yeah. It's short. Enjoy.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I can't even lay claim to the idea that led to this…however, I do own myself.

* * *

Traverse Town was a little bit blocky, but vibrant. 

It had flat planes and textures, and I myself could not really move. That had stopped being alarming or curious a while ago, and now it was just annoying.

My head could move. It swiveled, sort of, but the second I tried to look at anything as opposed to concentrating on my head-swivel, I lost control of my head.

Otherwise, I was trapped in a seated position. I was in the "café" area, which was to say it was the grouping of tables, with a closed sign on the door, on the far wall. I didn't know if that meant it was permanently closed, or Sora always had really bad timing.

My hand was a squareish thing, and though I wore what was clearly my clothing, it was rendered into a very digital format. I sat more straight and properly than I ever would by choice, although I did like the personal touch: an unmarked, opaque amber bottle of undetermined content sat near my right hand.

Can I sleep sitting up, here?

A bouncy figure _whop-whop-whop_ped into 1st District square. My head would not obey my command at the same time my eyes would look.

Is there a pattern, I thought, settling for concentrating on the figure out of the corner of my eye, without actually looking in that direction. Jump-jump-jump, and some random running around. Red knee-pants and a white jacket, and brown hair. Behind him trailed an anthropomorphic duck, and dog-thing.

Oh, hey, that's Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Cool. This was kind of cool. Part of me wanted to get them to come over here, the rest was still solidly annoyed at my situation. They stopped at the Moogle.

Sora (& co.), less blocky than me and certainly much more detailed, ran over and disappeared around the corner for a while. I could hear the _whop-whop _of his shoes and the noises he made. Hah! Huh! Hyah! Keyblade strikes. Then he came back, made some funny hesitant movements and talked to the gypsy-chick.

Instead of sounds, a text bubble popped up.

**I heard the old man and his son finally came back.**

**Seeing those shadows reminds me of the day my world was destroyed…Maybe shadows will eventually swallow this world, too.**

And again:

**Where am I from? None of your business. Don't ask that question here. Everyone's got an unhappy past.**

He asked her a few more times and all he got was: **I heard the old man and his son finally came back.**, and **Seeing those shadows... etc. swallow this world, too.**

Jerky-Sora then apparently decided to explore the café, which meant jumping on tables, running around, using the Keyblade on things (like putting out the candle flames and destroying all the chairs except the one I sat in), and attempting to open the chest on the shelf. Another text-block popped up, which said the chest was locked.

Sora jumped around me for a bit, then jerked and swiveled about, and then I felt something click, rather like sudden epiphany, or a switch:

**…Hi.**

The textblock sort of hung there for a while, like somebody just left the conversation in limbo…

…**What am I doing? I'm having a drink…_C'est la vie_. -hic-**

Oh, lovely. Although, I do have to fess up to the fact that it's not near implausible…

…**How do I know that the shadows¹ are called Heartless? There are also things called secrets. Haha…**

Damn. No brownie points for me. I think I'm supposed to be backtracking from unspecified drunken chatter...which is…yeah, I would probably be doing that.

…**How do I know that the shadows are called Heartless? There are also things called secrets. Haha…**

…**How do I know that the shadows are called Heartless? There are also things called secrets. Haha…**

He left me alone after that, and went wandering off jumping and Keyblade-mastering. Donald and Goofy followed after him.

Next, Sora gravitated to the kid with green shorts standing to the tongued mail box, but his text block was too far away for me to read.

* * *

…Yes, well, _I _thought it was entertaining. 

Fun fact: I was wandering around in Traverse Town again to make pretty sure I'd got the details right for this fic (funny what you miss the first time around), and I went into the Item Shop. Check the scales in the shop: the needle moves depending on whether Sora is stand on it. Awesome.

**¹ ** I'm pretty sure that no one in Traverse Town calls the Heartless "Heartless" unless it's one of Leon's crew (and I'm not, obviously). The rest of the residents, the ones who have little to nil to do with Sora and co., just come up with euphemisms. It's only in KH2 that people across the board call them Heartless.


End file.
